


5 years 3 months and 1 day/2months and 8 days

by BurntGayPotato



Series: Hanahaki Fics [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst and Feels, Hanahaki Disease, Hanhaki Removal, Jeremy Heere Has Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Michael Mell Has Hanahaki Disease, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sick Jeremy Heere, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unrequited Love, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Five years, three months and one day. That’s how long Michael had had Hanahaki. Until two months and eight days ago when he had it removed. He had had enough, and thought, “Fuck it. If it’s been over five years and he still doesn’t love me, he never will.”The ‘he’ that Michael’s in-brain conversation was his best friend Jeremy.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: Hanahaki Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526435
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	5 years 3 months and 1 day/2months and 8 days

**Author's Note:**

> Minor blood warning
> 
> oops

Five years, three months and one day. That’s how long Michael had had Hanahaki. Until two months and eight days ago when he had it removed. He had had enough, and thought, “Fuck it. If it’s been over five years and he still doesn’t love me, he never will.”

The ‘he’ from Michael’s in-brain conversation was his best friend Jeremy. 

The same Jeremy that two months and eight days after the removal of Michael’s Hanahaki, the latter found on the bathroom floor, coughing and wheezing.

There was a bright orange chrysanthemum, dotted with blood, clutched in his hand. The flower was also found across the white tiles of the bathroom floor. It took Michael all of three seconds to figure out that Jeremy had the disease that the shorter had suffered for so long.

The worst part is the flower was the same as the one that was given to him when it was removed from his body along with the disease, and all romantic feelings for Jeremy. 

Michael knelt down next to the coughing boy.

“How long have you had it?” he whispered. 

Jeremy looked up at him with tears in his eyes. He choked on what seemed like air, but Michael knew it was another flower coming up. Once the neon petals were dislodged from his throat Jeremy replied,

“Two months and eight days.” 

Michael’s heart twisted.

“And who is it you’re in love with?”

The blond cringed

“You.”

Five years, three months and one day. That’s how long Michael had had Hanahaki. Until two months and eight days ago when he had it removed. He had had enough, and thought, “Fuck it. If it’s been over five years and he still doesn’t love me, he never will.”

That two months and eight days was all it took for Jeremy to love him back.

But it was two months and eight days too late.


End file.
